Unreal Test  Pt I
by Fun-Sized Murder
Summary: A Team of Gears, A Team Of ODST, and A Team Of Storm Troopers,  Fight The War They Are Put Into. But Are Unexpentinly Transported To A Dark, Abandend, Builden Full Of The Rotting Undead,Created By A Mad Realm Traveler. Will They Survive?
1. Welcome to the Team

-2011- B.S. Fun-Sized Murder

* * *

><p>Chapter I: Welcome to the Team<p>

* * *

><p>Part I: Gears<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Note: <em>Italics <em>stand for Flashbacks

* * *

><p>major. Lev and his brother Sgt. 'Tim' Lev walked through was just a major battle scene.<p>

There were fifty of us, but the locusts sent a horde. It's hard enough having to fight Drones but there weren't any this time. the sent Boomers, not in pairs like they usually do, but wave after wave. and they were all thirsty for the blood within us. it was all east till, our lancers were out of ammo, by that time they were down to twenty-three men with Snub pistols. Lev, crouched behind a concrete barricade, he looked behind him to see his little bother 'Tim' and the "Greener the Grass" Pvt. B. Scott the only Gear to have a Boltak pistol firing rounds in blind fire. Lev the looked across the way were another group of five Gears were crouched, the Boomers were yelling "BOOM!" as there boom-shots were being fired at which felt like every second. One of the Gears at the other barricade, pulled out a sniper rifle he was carrying, and stood to get a clean head-shot, but as soon as he stood a boom-shoot had plunged itself into his abdomen, he took a couple of steps back, then looked towards Lev, and said "Tell my wife..." his sentience was silenced by his body exploding killing the other four Gears near him.

It didn't take long after to tear threw the rest of the Boomers, there were but three after the death of the five gears, near Lev. "Control, Were going to need a pickup, send in two King Ravens."

"Roger that Major, King Ravens Inbound, Control out."

"Okay Gears King Ravens are inbound, clear out a landing zone for 'em"

The Gears moved pots, and sandbag barriers, to get a clear Llanding zone for the Ravens. Unfortunately the ground shook underneath them Lev turned to his left to see two E-Holes emerge from the ground, letting out twenty or so Locust Drones. The Drones fired both Hammer burst, and Hammer burst II fire, the combination let bullets fly threw the air every second, only stopping to reload. The Gears returned fire with the demising pistol ammo and Boom shots, that some of the Gears picked up.

"Control!, We need those birds, now!"

"Major, the Ravens are coming in as fast as they can."

"Tell them to come in ready for a fight!" Lev fired his last round, then threw his Snub pistol, the gun scraped across a Drones face leaving a nasty wide scratch across its left cheek. The Drone growled at Lev baring its teeth, then fired a burst from its Hammer burst II. Pvt. B. Scott then pulled out two Bolo grenades, and handed one to Lev, Pvt. B. Scott chucked the grenade toward the locust huddled to the left. The Drones disbanded allowing the other gears to tear them a new one. The grenade then hit the ground, then bounced into the E-hole, the explosion caused the hole to sink into itself.

Then from behind the Church of Netas the Raves flew in with the growl of the blades. The nose turrets released fire upon the Locust's. about three of the Drones ran back into the E-holes, but most were slaughtered. Some of the gears raised there empty Lancers into the air and cheered of victory.

Maj. Lev walked through the body's of ripped apart Locust and Gears, with his brother Sgt. 'Tim' Lev. one of the Ravens landed in front of them, another Gear jumped out carrying a Lancer, and a Long shot sniper riffle on his back." Maj. Lev?"

"Yea?" Lev responded.

"I'm Pvt. P. Scott, I'm here to join Theta-three."

"Another Scott huh, well welcome aboard Privet." -Lev

"Th-thanks sir, wait did you say another Scott?" -P. Scott

"Little bro!" B. Scott exclaimed.

"Brandon?" - P. Scott

"Yea, It's me." B. Scoot said as he hugged his little brother.

"It's nice to have you on the team." -Tim Lev

"OK into the Raven Theta-three we got a war to win." Lev said climbing into the KR.

* * *

><p>Part II: ODST<p>

* * *

><p>"Foxtrot-Two, This is A.I. Zeta. we are dropping into New Mombasa. I'll be with you all the way, sir."<p>

"Roger that Zeta." Foxtrot-Two was shaken a bit as the SOEIV fell through the air. The SOEIV hit the ground with a loud thud. Foxtrot-Two turned on his visor. To his left was an icon that said F-3 and to his right F-4. Foxtrot-Two, turned on the ejection switches. After a couple of beeps the door to the SOEIV blew open. F-2 climbed out of the SOEIV, then pulled out two M6C pistols, and placed them into there holsters by his thighs. He then reached in and grabbed M7S SMG. All of his weapons were silenced. F-2 looked around seeing F-3 and F-4 were pulling out there weapons, F-4 had a SRS99 sniper rifle.

"Foxtrot- Two, Three, and Four, this is Foxtrot-One I'm one click away from your position, head North-East."

"Rodger that Foxtrot-One, were on our way, Foxtrot-Two Out."

F-2 motioned to the rest of Foxtrot to move ahead. The city was nearly destroyed, with burning buildings, and abandoned vehicles. About a half a click to the Rondavue point a group of five Jackals walked passed them, team Foxtrot hide behind a burning car, and followed the Jackals couple of meters before Foxtrot-Three mowed them down in a single clip. "Easy.." F-3 exclaimed. They moved through the city a bit more until they walked into four Grunts, and a brute. The grunts opened fire with there Plasma Pistols. F-2 took cover behind a car, F-3 took out a Grunt with his M6C as another grunt threw a Plasma grenade at him yelling "He was my friend!" The grenade stuck the solider, F-3 then yelled at the top of his lungs and dashed at the grunt. F-2 wasn't looking but he heard the explosion, when he popped out of cove he released some rounds into a grunt with his M7S, he then saw the burned sidewalk covered with blood from the Grunt and the ODST. F-4 then threw a frag-nade towards the brute, but it picked it up and threw it back, Fortunately exploding in the air. F-2, and F-4 then fired at the Grunt simultaneously with there M6Cs. The Brute was firing a Type-25 Carbine straight at F-2. F-4 then ran from behind the Brute jumping up and swung down his combat knife right into its head, making it collapse instantly. They had a short mourn for there fallen friend and headed for the distension.

* * *

><p>Part III: Stormtroopers<p>

* * *

><p>Blaster fire shot above the three storm troopers, they hid there head behind sandbags, and blind fired at the rebel forces attacking them. The fire ended, probably due to them needing to reload. one of the troopers took this opportunity to activate a thermal detonator and trow it at the rebels. after a short second, there was a boom. at that opportunity, the three troopers stood from there trench, aimed there E-11's and fired at the deaf, confused enemy. the rebels were cut down like trees.<p>

"this is Sgt. bev-Len, send in a Lambda T-4a."

"be right there, Sgt."

Bev-Len looked at the Stardestroyer, the big ship he had been with for most of his life, a type of home, his own...

His thought was interrupted by a rebel transport, that as exiting hyper speed began fire on the Tardiest. Bev-Len grabbed his binoculars, and saw X-Wings and TIE-Fighters, flying and blasting each other.

"Command, wheres that transport?" - Bev-Len

"There coming Sgt., were a little busy up here!"

The T-4a was now in sight, using its full throttle., it pulled up to land, its wings folded up, and touched the ground, the three troops, ran in, the door closed and the ship lifted. the three sat down, and then some speakers crackled on, "Buckle in were hitting the boosters." they did a told, as the craft boosted pulling on all inside a bit. a short while they were inside, the Star destroyer, one they ran past pilots, and engineers. Pfc. Rifric got onto a turret, and began fire on enemy fighters.

In the bridge, Sgt. Bev-Len saluted to the General, and they turned to the battle.

"how was the mission?" -Gen.

"we killed all of them, but looks as though they have, Reinforcements." - Bev-Len

"yes but, we will win, we always do." - Gen

"of course, Sir." - Bev-Len

* * *

><p>To Be Countinued...<p>

* * *

><p>Auther's Note:<p>

Only the first II chapters will be in parts. After which each chapter will be about one Team. Hope you Enjoyed it!

**Note: I DO NOT OWN, Gears Of War, Halo, or Star Wars. they are owned by, Epic Games, Bungie, and Lucas Arts.**

:3


	2. Vortex

Fun-Sized Murder 2011-May-6th

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Vortex<p>

* * *

><p>Part-I: Raven Down!<p>

* * *

><p>Maj. Lev looked out the side of the raven, smoke was rising in differnt parts, of this ruined city. he raised his hand to his taccom and spoke. "Control, this is Theta squad, wheres the next objective?"

"two klicks east Theta, theres, a downed raven it may need help, control out."

"Alright squad, our next mission is to secure the team, at a raven crash. Get ready for anything."

The team checked there guns, for ammo, and un jammed anything that was needed. Pvt B. Scott looked out to see a small four-man group of Drones, running east, he took aim with the Hammerburst he picked up, and began the fire. it only took a couple hits, for the burst fire to kill one. Sgt. 'Tim' Lev looked to Pvt. 'B' and said "Why do you have that?"

" Just incase."

Sgt. 'Tim' shook his head. the rave then slowed, and landed. the pilot then spoke though the com. "the crash site is only a few yards ahead team, good luck."

the team jumped out of the raven. the bird lifted and flew away. Maj. Lev then pointed his hand to the east, and they started jogging towards the site. the jog was short, and they got to the raven swift. they had to clime through some downed buildens, but it was quiet all the way. The rest of the team had a quick look around as Tim jogged up to the raven. There was a single arm streched out of the raven. Tim looked to see a single gear, his helmet off, a Snub pistol in his hand. It looked as though it was a suicide, but from what? the dead man seemed as though it was looking at Tim. the cold fogged over blue eyes, lifless, yet not yet...

**The man jumped at tim, bring him towards his face and screamed, a highpiched yell.**

Tim then awoke to gun fire, he saw Lev over him fireing his lancer. "what happend?" Tim said sitting up.

"you got to the raven, and screamed before you passed out." -B. Scott

Tim grabed his rifle, got into a crouch postion, Pointed his lancer over the metal barricade between him nd the enemy and began fire. Tim peeked over and saw a small squad of three maybe four Drones. Behind the team however air was being pulled, they hadint relized its presence until it became violant. Violant enough it pulled B. Scott into what appeared to be a vortex, green, and with a black center. P. Scott was then being pulled in, he tried to grab something but was only attacking dirt. Lev and Tim griped onto the metal barricades, Levs head started to pull upwards, as it did a bullet wizzed passed him. The Drones, they dont know what going on. Tim then flew into the Vortex screaming "Shhhhiiiittttt...!" Lev stated to lose grip. But he still had a good grip with one of his hands, until a bulled hit the barricade near his hand, he let go was flew into the Vortex.

* * *

><p>Part II:Determination<p>

* * *

><p>F-2 jogged twards the end of the street it was a deadend, only large buildens. F-1 walked out of a abandoned hospital. "okay the bombsite is half a click that way" F-1 said as he pointed to the north.<p>

"Threw the buildens?"- F-4

"yea, hopefully there won't be any trouble on the way" F-1

They walked throught the builden, no covenit in sight. they went out through a fire escape door. it was a long walk, checking each corner, stoping forevery plasma bolt fired at a differnt battle. almost to the bombpoint, i looked at the map to make it was a fueling station. they jogged up to it, no covenit.

"where do you think they went?" - F-4

"I don't know." - F-1

F-4 jogged a couple yard up the road. Nothing. But why abanding a Fuel station? And Thats when thay attacked. four elites came down from the sky. How? the sky is empty,and they chouldent have dropped from the seeminly mile high buildens. the Elites took F-1 off guard, they put a Energy Sword, right threw his back, then swung up making is upper half split apart. F-2 spined around firing at the elite. No overshields, what fools. The elite droped,he sun again reloading and puting a clip into the elite dashing at him. F-4 was in a fist fight with another one when from behind the last elite, stabed him. the elite turned to me as he pulled the trigger in my M7S. He empted a clip into its head. F-2 reloaded and shot the last elite, that one Had a oversheild. It dashed at F-2 with its Energy Sword. F-2 crouched picking up his own Sword.

F-2 ran twords the elite. They clashed swords staring at each other. Hatered, in them F-2 kicked the elite then spun and swun a back hand with the sword. The elite cought his hand, lifted his sword. It griped his hand tighter making F-2 drop the sword, it then pulled back abit before it. The elite whiped back griping his hand. F-4 then bled out "It's all you Christiphor!"

Then there was a **_Whoosh!_** The elite and Chris looked up there was a green Vortex with a black center. It sucked them both up twords the center till they vanished into the darkness.

_His eyes opend a little and saw a Scientist, "Oh this one needs more Sleepy-Juice." The Last thing Chris Saw was a gun with a Chainsaw on it._

* * *

><p>Part III: Civil War<p>

* * *

><p>Bev-Len watched as Tie-Fighters, and X-Wings, shot and blew up over the battle feild. "Are you ready to see what we sent you to kill for?" said the General.<p>

"Sir?"

Bev-Len wasen't told why he was sent to a Dessert planit, to kill a large platoon of Rebels. He just assumed it was for territory, or Fear. but what chould it be?

"All Fighters, This Is the General. I call a full retreat, Repeat! A FULL RETREAT!"

The TIE-Fighters flew back into the Stardstroyer. "Maximum sheilds." From the planets surface came a stalk of white smoke, attached to a large Misle. it flew silently, into the the enemy transport. the ship exploded with a large shock wave, destorying all ships left on the battlefeild.

"what is in theat missle!" -Bev-Len

"It's a Cristal Powerd Balisstic Missle, or a Smal C.P.B.M."

"A small?"

"yes, and with a medium class CPBM we can destroy a fleet."

"What about a Large?"

"We call those, Deathstars."

Bev-Len watched the Rebel Transport crashdown onto the planet. Causeing Critikal damage on the city on the surface.

"Bev-Len, we have another mission for you. Transport a diplomatic re[ersentive to Tatoween."

"Yes, Sir."

Bev-Len walked out of the main hanger. Down the elevator, and into the hanger. here was a transport ship, and a hand full of troops waiting. Bev-Len steped into the ship. After it took off there was silence, expect for the engine, ofcource. the ride was boring but it gave bev-len a time to think of the superweapons the Empire was ship then shook. Chould be anything. Then it shook more violantly. "We okay up there captain?" said one of the other troopers. "yea, were all good." Then ofcouarse it shook even more violantly. Bev-Len then stood, and walked to the cockpit. "Hey can we calm the shackin..." The pilot was dead, and we were flying towards a spinning Vortex. Puke green, with a black Center. Bev-Len shooved over the body and criped the countrols. the moved them up down, left, right the ship whouldent budge. "Oh Fuck..." The Ship enterd the Vortex. and The Darkness Came with it.

* * *

><p>Well Chapter II Is overr. YAY!<p>

See yea next Chapter .3.

**Note: I Do NOT Own Gears Of War, Halo, OR STAR WARS. These Video Games/Movies are Owned by EPIC Games, Bungie, AND Lucas ARTS. Thank you :3**


	3. Infected Gear

-2011- B.S. Fun-Sized Murder

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I do NOT own Gears of war as featured in this chapter. Gears of War is Owend intirly by EPIC Games Inc. and maybe microsoft...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter III: Infected Gear<p>

* * *

><p>Maj. Lev awoke in a small dim lit room. In front of him two bolo grenades, a Snub pistol, one Gnasher shotgun, and a Lancer. he put all the equipment on his suit and looked over to his team. Tim held a Hammerburst II, ans a Torqe Bow on his back, Pvt P. Scott was weilding the Hammerburst I, and on his back the Longshot sniper rifle. Pvt. B Scott sported the pendulum Lancer, and on his back was the Locust Digger launcher.<p>

"Where in the Fuck are we?" Said Lev.

"We don't know, and the only exit is that hallway." -Tim

the hall was a bit brighter then the room, and red with blood. eleven bodies layed withen the hall. another gear was kneeling in the doorway, giving a prayer to the fallen Gears.

"Whos that?" -Lev

"i asked the same question, he dident answer. Hes from the south islands thats for sure."

The islander stood he sported a Hammerburst I, with a retro lancer blade attached and a sawed off shot gun. B. Scott checked his comm, all he recived was static. they slowly walked through the hall of the dead, steping over the bodies as they passed them. At the end of the tunnel it split. One passage to the left, another to the right.

"Ok, Tim you take B. Scott to the left, I'll take P. Scott to the right. And islander, you go whatever which way." -Lev

The islander looked back to the dead in the hall, he closed his eyes for a secound thinking of his fllow islanders. he opend his eyes to the dead. He then quickly cought up to Tuim, and B. Scott, as for when he saw the bodies right before leaving, there were only Ten bodies.

Lev and P. Scott walked down the coridor silent as posiple. So silent they herd the drrp of a liqued behind them. The other team had rounded the corner unaware of this new person standing in front of Lev and P. the drops came from underneth the Gears helmet. "Sodier reply!" yelled Lev. the Gear then lifted his hand, missing two fingers and his thumb he schreeched. he ran at the two, they opended fire. Lev shot his legs, while P but burst fire into his chest. the body lay dead, infront of them. Or so they thought, as the body slowly rose up to its knees before P put a full burst into its' head. the body droped dead. they looked up to see four more bleeding, limb missing gears run at them, and behind those, five ran tworads the ohters. But Lev and P were to busy running and firing at the four undead to worry about there brothers.

Lev, and the others stoped when they heard the first burst of firing. they started runnig at the secound, but the five limb missing gearsrand at them. "Open fire!" yelled Lev, the team lit up the five gears, they all droped to the floor. Three of them were hit in the head, but the other two started to stand, Lev wide eyted just like ther others he yelled. "Ruuuunnnn!" as they fled away while shooting at the undead gears with bursts. They took a right at the end of the hall, and another, as the undead followed. B. Scott turned aimed his Retro and fired at one of the zombies head, it'[s head burst on inpact. The islander athough big, was the slowest, but he came up with an idea. He turned with his Retro Hammerburst and stabed the undead in the eye. the gear laid limb on the blade as it slid off. "Ok...lets..keep going.." Lev orderd and took a left into the next Hall.

P. Scott, switched his Hammerburst for his Longshot sniper rifle. Because he stoped one of the undead cought up, P. put the barrel into the Gear's mouth pulling the trigger for brains to splatter over the others. "Pro!" Yelled P. Scott as he kicked the lifeless body into one of the others, knocking it down. Tim looked down the sights of his Hammerburst II and got some headshots into the last two standing. P. Scott walked to the last Gear, which was stuck under the other body, P. lifted tghe butt of his Longshot and crushed the Gears head.

P. and Tim walked down the Hallway. At the end of the Hall they looked left into the next room which hel one Gear, with his chestplate removed and his rib cage showing. Behind him was three undead Drones. One had most of his left face chewed up, another was missing a right arm, And the last looked as though its intire pelvis was torn in half.

* * *

><p>Auther Note: <em>Thank you for reading my story. The next chapter, will be uploaded soon. (Hopefully)<em>

_The next chapter will feature the Halo universe as they fight through the Undead._

_Also Unreal Test Part II will be up shortly, How you may ask. Well is about the badguys. the Locusts and the covinet._

_Also a Intirly differnt story about GoW will be up soon as well._


	4. Dimmed Halo

**Note: I do not own Halo, as featured in this chapter. Halo is owned by Bungle.**

* * *

><p>Chris awoke in a circular room; he looked around there were 8 others. Two ODST, five marines, and a single Spartan. Chris then back tracked; he looked at the Spartan who was alive. "Hey! I thought all the Spartans died on reach."<p>

"What, what do you mean. Spartan II has just emerged?"

The others started to wonder where this guy had been the last few years.

"N-Never mind, does anyone know where we are?" said the Spartan

"Ah, no we just woke up here…" said one of the Marines.

They all looked at the one hallway that seemed to stretch down a couple meters.

"That looks to be are only way." Said another ODST.

"Well how about first we learn who everyone is first. I'm Sgt. LeKennly" Said one of the marines.

"I'm Chris" I said.

The rest said their names, I, Min, and Ferlen were the ODSTs. LeKennly, Makk, DenoMon, Rian, Teman, and Floarik were the five Marines. Finally Spartan II Heavonns. They all walked down the hall way. The marines had the military issued riffles, we ODST carried the silenced Smgs, and the Spartan held the Shotgun.

There was a tight left turn, which followed by a right, and then there was another fairly long hall. The dim light didn't help the rotting corpses lying in the center of the hall. They slowly walked to the pile. Luckily for the Spartan and ODST the helmets were able to filter out most of the stench, but the marines had awoken without there helmets and were hit with the full fury of rooting flesh.

"That is fucking disgusting." Said Rian

"Oh, my god! What the hell happened here?" –Makk

DenoMon being a medic walked forward a bit to check the bodies when a large thud hit the side of the hall. DenoMon screamed and began to fire at the wall*. DenoMon was breathing heavily, staring wide eyed at the bullet holes the faint sound of scratches were heard on the other side of the wall.

Everyone was staring at the wall when behind them a section of wall slid open with a whoosh. As they turned they saw a naked man, he was bleeding, His nose was chewed off at one side, and he was missing a chunk out of his chest.

The naked man, screamed with a blood gurgling yell. He the n ran straight at DenoMon with a slight limp on his left leg. The man fell atop DenoMon and ripped his hear off with his blood stained jaw. Heavonns shot a round into the undead head.

"What the fuck was that!" LeKennly finally spit out after a momentary lapse of silence.

DenoMon took the med-pack behind him and bandaged up his ear. I gave him my hand for support up, but as he was standing up, he started to chough and fell onto a knee.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'll be fine."

He stood up slowly, and had to waddle the rest of the way.

"So does anyone want to discuss mister blood thirsty here?" said Floarik turning the headless corpse with his boot.

"Hey respect the dead man." I sighed. "no we need to keep moving, and find some medicine for DenoMon."

* * *

><p>Thanx 4 Reading erone. I hope you liked it, i know its been a while but now im getting back into the groove.<p>

I will try to post One or Two chapters every Weekend!


End file.
